


Early Mornings, Late Nights.

by NotOCD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOCD/pseuds/NotOCD
Summary: My oc's, Alex and Dani, and what their world is like. Morning fluff, tickling, character building, world building. P.S. I'm not sure where this story is going.





	1. In-Between.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, and a little bit of character building. You'll be seeing more of these two.

Alex whined softly, coming from the cusp of sleep, awoken by gentle kisses on the back of her neck. Dani chuckled at her wife, moving her kisses to her ear. “Babe. Baaaaby. Time to wake up.”  
Alex groaned, tossing an arm over her eyes that had yet to open. “Nooo.”   
“Yeeess. C’mon, sweet.” Dani chuckled, smoothing back her faded blue hair, looking adoringly at the sun kissed, pockmarked, and weatherbeaten face of the woman she loved.  
Alex mumbled something incoherently.  
“What was that?”  
“I said…” She peered at her soft brown eyes. “Make me, Trouble.”   
Dani’s smile widened into a smirk.   
“Is that so?” “Wait!”   
Dani dived under the covers, yanking up her nightshirt and starting to tickle the soft stomach.   
“Nohohoho!” Alex laughed, trying to curl away from the hands that assaulted her. “Dahahahani! Not fair!” She pouted as her wife chuckled, stopping the tickles and kissing her cracked lips.   
“You awake?” “Yeah. How could I not after that? I’m getting up. Plans for today?”  
“I have to go in today. You can take care off…” “Baby, I’ve been working the fields by myself long before I knew you. I’ll be fine.”  
“But… I just worry about your leg.” Dani's mouth twisted into a worried frown; she moved her hand down the her left thigh, the stump ending a few inches above her knee in a mass of jagged, soft scar tissue.   
“I’m fine. It’s not hurting me yet, and I promise to take breaks.” Alex pressed a soft, reaffirming kiss to her lips.


	2. Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another look into Dani's and Alex's world, taking a look at a typical work day for them, along with some world building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is working hard in the fields, explaining how this world works.

Alex slammed the shovel into the ground, straightening up with a content sigh as she heard the bell for break time. She loved her life, working hard during the day and going to bed with a beautiful woman every night. She owned one of the biggest farms in the desert (easy to do, as it was a small desert village and her family had raised her to take over the farm), inherited from her two fathers, but she had tripled it by buying nearby properties. If you were a stranger to these lands, you would thing there was only the oasis of the farm fields, the animal farm, and a few large storage buildings. The village was under the ground, made of metals and plastics that had been standing for ten generations, very few new houses. 

"Never did like taking care of the animals. That's why my brother took the animals to the other side of the town." She continued her conversation with one of her newest apprentices, Jace, a youngin' who's family had just moved to Dadariya . 

"Ah. That makes sense, but why the chickens?" They pointed to a red and white chicken wandering by, clucking and pecking at the dirt. They pulled off their gloves, grabbing their own shovel and walking with Alex

"Great granddaughter of a chicken we had when I was a teenager. They're great for keeping bugs off the crops, plus I don't have to make the trek to my brothers for eggs every week. That's what me and my wife eat the most, we don't care for a lot of beef and such." 

"Me mum tells me you've worked out deals with your brother, which is mainly what keeps this town afloat." 

"You're mum is correct, I supply enough feed for the animals; which is a lot and why I have two fields dedicated to nothing but grasses and the such; and he supplies butter, goats milk, leather after he gets it treated, meat, furs, all that." She took off her neckerchief, wiping her forehead

"And the town runs off a trade system?"

"Yes. Technically, the entire town can be classified as very poor, because we don't place value of paper money, but on goods and labor."

"Then how did we work out the deal with Glanchester?" They said, referring to the closest large town.

"You catch on quick. Tequila."

"What?"

"You heard me. The plant that makes tequila, the blue agave, for some reason it has refused to grow anywhere but this desert. They tried to offer us money, but what use is that to us?" She opened the door for Jace, letting him into the cool, large break room. They momentarily separated to fill the metal cups that hung from every workers belt. Grabbing a table together, Alex said

"We grow, cut, and package raw blue agave, and send it to them in rations; in turn they send us raw materials like cotton cloth, oils, medical supplies, metals, etc. The elders ration it out to the seamstress family, the doctors, the blacksmiths...you get the idea." Alex said over the loud chatter of the break room, taking a long drink from her cup. 

"Half the town works on your farm, under you?"

"Not quite, half the town works under food, which is my farm, my brothers, the butchers and the beekeepers. A small amount work in rationing, the "elders" even though that's an outdated term, and the rest work either individually or under the individual. Most of the time, you stay working in your family's trade, or if you want to move from out of your family, you are an apprentice under another family. Take the seamstress for example. She's an older woman with no children or spouse, so she took in several apprentices to learn how to sew and wash and iron. But the blacksmith has eight children, all of which work for him."

"Huh."

Alex jokingly glanced around in suspicion, dropping her voice to a stage whisper. "But y'know, I've heard rumors that his youngest daughter is going to run away with the shepard boy and work with the beekeeper." Rumors being her telling everyone how in love she was and going over to the beekeepers house everyday to "help" her. Jace laughed. "Oh, I like you. When they said that they boss works with us, I didn't think..." "That the boss does more than just stand around and yell at you? Yeah, That's not how this town works. You don't work, you don't eat, if you can't work, we take care of you and find out what you can do. It takes a while to get used to, how things are run. I know it's a lot different from the big city." Confusion filled Jace's blue eyes. "I thought you were born, raised, and have lived here your entire life." Alex grimaced at him, glancing down at her cup. "When I was young and dumb, I thought I would get out of here, head to the city and make it big." She snorted, taking a long drink. "Yeah. That worked out greeaat." She drawled sarcastically. "I got mugged, couldn't figure out how everything worked, and was on the streets in a week. Came home and never looked back. What was I thinkin', trying to be a big star?" Jace couldn't help but wonder as he finished off the rest of his water, what had she been thinking?


	3. Painkillers and dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's ration of painkillers ran out, and Dani is trying to rekindle an old argument.

“Ms. Beekeep broke her hand, didya hear?” Dani hummed, lifting the wooden cooking spoon to her lips to taste the soup she was preparing for dinner. “Mh. One of her apprentices dropped a rack of honey on her hand. She was madder than a wasp, went after him with a broomstick.” Alex was barely paying attention to what her wife was saying, humming in agreement as she unbuckled her tool belt, setting it on the back of a chair and pulling the chair out, sitting at their dining room table. “Mh-hm. Yep.” She mumbled whenever she heard Dani pause for her to join the conversation, deep in her thoughts. It took her a minute to realize she was calling her name.  
“Alexandria. Where are you?”  
“Sorry, what?”  
“I said I wanted you to come taste this.” Dani wiped her hand on her pants, gesturing to the soup.  
“Oh, yeah.” She stood, limping into the kitchen and nodding.   
“Baby, do you need me to get get your cane for you? Or painkillers?” Dani asked, a worried crease in between her eyebrows.   
“We’re out. I used the last of our rations last week.” She grumbled, blowing on the spoonful of soup. “More pepper.”  
“Alex! Why didn’t you tell me?” She groaned.   
“I just did. It needs more pepper.” Alex asked, confused, licking her lips and lowering the spoon from her mouth.  
“No, Lex, the pills!”  
“Oh. Didn’t want to make a fuss, and because I knew you would ask the elders for more.”  
“Well, yeah! If you need them-” “I don’t need them, sweetheart. No one gets more than the fair ration, as it should be.” She scowled, dropping the spoon back into the pot.   
Dani rubbed her forehead, sighing softly. “You work three times as hard as most people in this town, you deserve a little help every once in a while.”  
“If we started thinking like that; that the harder workers deserve more, you’re also saying the less hard working don’t deserve help. We have a baseline ration for a reason.” Alex said gently.   
“That’s goatsh-” “Language. I’m not having this discussion again. If it makes you feel better, I’ll negotiate a deal with one of the younger, healthy buyers for some pills. I'm supposed to bargain with the blacksmiths soon.”   
Dani sighed, wrapping her hands around her wife’s waist, gently tugging her close. “Okay. You know I hate seeing you in pain.”  
“As much as I hate being in pain, I can imagine.” Alex pressed a kiss to her chin.   
“C’mon. Let’s sit down to a lovely dinner.”


End file.
